The Virus Project
by Story's Blade
Summary: Basically a MegaMan Battle Network 7. Once again, Lan and MegaMan must save the world from a twisted organization. With new Navis, NetOps, and foes, it's a whole new story. A collab story between me and a friend.
1. It Never Ends

Curtis: Hi! I'm Curtis. This here is my friend Sami

Sami: What's up?

Curtis: Neither of us own the Battle Network Franchise. This is strictly for fun.

Sami: So, if you have problems, please keep them to yourselves.

Curtis: And if you have to bring your problems to us, how about you form a line behind me and

Sami: Uh, Curtis?

Curtis: What?

Sami: Um...*points at camera* We're rolling.

Curtis: What? Turn it off! *Curtis begins trying to murder the camera crew with Sami holding him back.*

**_The Virus Project_**

Chapter 1: It Never Ends…

"Yes! I'm all unpacked and moved back in. Now we can enjoy our summer." Lan said slumping down on his bed. Recently, Lan's dad had been offered a job in Central City. The job had been a guise for Dr. Wily attempting to resurrect the Cybeasts. With them destroyed, Lan and his family moved back to ACDC Town. Now it was summer, and with Wily back working for Sci Lab, Lan was looking forward to not having to save the world anymore. Lan's PET began to beep, indicating a new email.

"Hey Lan, email for you." MegaMan said from his PET.

"Thanks MegaMan." Lan responded, "Hey, it's from dad." Lan opened up the email.

_Hey, Lan, Wily said he's finally finished with a project he was working on and said he want you to be the first one to see it but you were free to bring your friends. So be sure to drop by._

"Huh, I wonder why Wily wants me to see the project." Lan wondered aloud.

"You don't think he's up to something do you?" MegaMan asked.

"Of course not. I'm just curious."

"Well let's get the guys and head down there."

"What about Mick and Tab? They're our friends too." Lan reminded his navi.

"Oh right. I'll send them an email on where to meet us." MegaMan responded.

"Alright then. Let's get the others and head down there." Lan said.

Sci Lab…

Lan, as usual, was late in meeting up with his friends. The entire group was there, including Mick and Tab.

"Geez Lan, can you ever be on time?" Mick asked.

"Get off my back." Lan said.

"What do you think your dad wants to show us?" Dex asked.

"No clue. And actually, it's Wily who wants to show us something." Lan said.

"Isn't he still in prison?" Yai asked.

"I guess not." Lan responded, "Now come on, we've been standing around here too long."

Dr. Hikari's Lab…

Dr. Hikari and Wily where busy looking at a computer screen as a series of data cascaded across.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dr. Hikari asked the former WWW leader.

"Don't insult me Hikari." Wily responded, "Don't forget who you're talking to here. Trust me, everything will go fine." At that moment, Lan and his friends entered the lab.

"Hey dad." Lan said before giving Wily a half worried looked, "Hey Wily."

"Don't worry Lan, I'm not expecting you to trust me right away, but I am expecting you to trust me someday." Wily said.

"I will, but not right now." Lan said, "So what is it you wanted to show us?"

"Right, well, I managed to find small bits of Colonel and Iris's data." Wily said, "It wasn't easy, but I managed to re-design them. But the news gets better from there."

"What do you mean?" MegaMan asked from Lan's PET.

"With the help of your two's father" Wily began.

"Wait, you know?" Lan asked slightly shocked.

"Your father told me recently." Wily said.

"I thought it would help him understand the potential for good science can do." Dr. Hikari added.

"But as I was saying, I was able to dramatically upgrade their abilities!" Wily said happily, "If I'm right and the procedure goes well, the net will grow exponentially! Viruses will be all but eliminated and damaged programs could be completely repaired in a blink of an eye."

"Wow. That's incredible." Maylu said.

"Yes, who knows what could come out of this." Wily said right before Sci Lab's alarm started blaring.

"Something's invaded our system." Dr. Hikari said. He ran to his terminal but Wily stayed at the main computer, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to lock down the system that houses Colonel and Iris." Wily said, "If they're corrupted so early into their construction, the damage could be unfixable."

"I'll try getting the security system running." Dr. Hikari said, the terminal made a loud noise, "They froze my terminal! I can't do anything!"

"They froze the main computer too!" Wily said panicking, "We can't stop them!"

"That's right, you can't!" An unknown voice said as a Navi appeared on the screen. He was covered in heavy armor, "Hello there Sci Lab. My name's ArmorMan."

"What do you want?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"First of all, I want it clear that pathetic Wily is not behind this." ArmorMan said, "Our commander didn't want him receiving any credit. But as for what I want, I was sent here to capture the new Iris and Colonel programs."

"You can't do that!" Wily said.

"Oh really, then he has to stop me." ArmorMan said pointing at Lan, "I froze all but one Jack In port. If you want to stop me, MegaMan must Jack In."

"We don't have a choice Lan." MegaMan said, "You heard Wily, the programs are very powerful. We can't let him get them."

"Your right Mega." Lan said, "Alright, Jack in, MegaMan!" Lan plugged his PET into the only usable port and MegaMan was sent into the Cyber World.

In the Computer…

MegaMan materialized in the computer and was immediately confronted by ArmorMan. In addition to his heavy robot body, he also had a large vice for his left arm and was on treaded feet.

"Well well, I didn't think you'd actually show." ArmorMan said.

"Well I wasn't going to just let you steal Colonel and Iris." MegaMan responded. ArmorMan began to laugh.

"That's not all I came for." ArmorMan said, "My boss wants you dead! That way you can't get in our way later."

"And who are we?" MegaMan asked.

"Why VIRUS of course." ArmorMan said, "Our leader wants humans destroyed, and you human lovers along with them."

"That's horrible!" MegaMan said, "What, did you take psycho classes with Bass or something? And you're not deleting me!" ArmorMan began to laugh again.

"Your priceless kid!" ArmorMan said his voice suddenly growing serious, "You can't do anything about it."

"Oh yeah?" Lan said, "Battle routine, set"

"Execute!" MegaMan said.

"You think you can hurt me? Than bring it!" ArmorMan said charging at MegaMan.


	2. Armored Crusher

Sami: Gee, thanks a lot, Curtis! You broke my glasses in that rampage of yours!

Curtis: Not my fault. If you had let me kill the last guys they wouldn't be broken. Good thing I got a new crew.

Sami: Yeah but now I can't see a thing!

Curtis: Ah what do you need to see? Just be sure to avoid the wires. The new crew isn't so good at that.

Sami: What wi-*trips* OOF! Dang it!

Curtis: I told you to watch the wires. *Sami reaches out and breaks Curtis's glasses* Hey!

Sami: Eye for an eye. In a rather literal sense.

Curtis: Let's just start the new chapter before anyone gets seriously hurt.

Sami: Alright, alright. Um, okay, Curtis and I don't own Battle Network, just characters we've designed.

Curtis: So enjoy.

_**The Virus Project**_

Chapter 2: Armored Crusher

ArmorMan was charging straight at MegaMan. The blue navi morphed his hand into the MegaBuster and he fired right at ArmorMan, only to have the shot bounce harmless off.

"Look out MegaMan!" Lan yelled seeing the shot failing to do anything. MegaMan dived to the side just as ArmorMan rushed past.

"Not bad kid." ArmorMan said as he pulled a quick U-Turn and began to charge MegaMan again, "But not good either."

Real World…

Lan watched and MegaMan kept dodging and firing, each one of his rounds failing to do anything.

"This isn't good." Lan said, "I can't keep dodging forever. And I can't hurt him."

"Just try to keep MegaMan alive Lan," Dr. Hikari said typing at the computer just to earn another rejection noise, "I have a plan, but it's not quite finished yet."

"No good." Wily said, "He locked everything down. You couldn't get to it without opening the whole server to him."

"I'm sorry Lan." Dr. Hikari said, "But it looks like you and MegaMan are our only hope."

"Just like always." Lan said.

Cyberworld…

MegaMan was starting to feel the fatigue from the constant dodging. So this time when ArmorMan came around, he smashed right into him propelling him back.

"Man, I don't think I can take another hit like that." MegaMan said, struggling to stand.

"I know MegaMan." Lan said, "But this guy must have some weak point."

"Yeah, but I can't find it." MegaMan said. ArmorMan began to charge again. MegaMan tried to dodge, but this time ArmorMan reached out with his vise arm and grabbed MegaMan around the waist.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe how easy this is!" ArmorMan said, "We kept hearing about the 'great MegaMan', and I haven't broken a sweat! This is just too easy! In fact, I'm not going to delete you right now, I'm going to make you suffer a bit first." ArmorMan began to crush with his vise arm causing MegaMan to yell in pain.

Real World…

"MegaMan!" Lan yelled out, "Dad, Wily, there has to be something you can do!"

"We're sorry Lan, we can't." Dr. Hikari said sadly.

"Wait, we have a new signal." Wily said, "It's coming in fast."

Cyberworld…

ArmorMan continued to squeeze tighter, but stopped when a red blur rushed past. While the blur did really didn't do more than a small mark across his back, the surprise of it did cause him to drop MegaMan.

"Who was that?" ArmorMan yelled. He looked around angrily. While he was looking, a blur came by again, leaving another superficial wound. This time, ArmorMan kept his eyes on the blur. When it stopped, the official NetNavi ProtoMan stood, ready to fight.

Real World…

"ProtoMan, but that means…" Lan said trailing off as an image of Chaud appeared in the corner of his PET, "Chaud, how'd you get in the server? That navi said he locked it down!"

"As an official Netbattler, I'm allowed to make use of backdoors that can only be altered by high level users." Chaud explained, "Now, this navi is wanted for numerous offenses throughout the net. I'm taking him in."

Cyberworld…

"You really think you can take me in?" ArmorMan said almost mocking ProtoMan.

"You would do best not to mock me." ProtoMan said rushing ArmorMan, ready to cut him in two. However, this time around ArmorMan slammed his vise arm into ProtoMan's visor. The official Navi struggled to stand from that one blow but was knocked back off his feet from another swipe of the arm.

"ProtoMan, this guy's armor seems to thick for a forward attack." Chaud said.

"And that arm of his is to powerful to risk getting hit with." ProtoMan said managing to stand, "We need to find a way to strike his weak point."

"Weak point? Please!" ArmorMan said, "I don't have a weak point!"

"I beg to differ about that." An unknown voice said as a new navi teleported in. When the light cleared, a navi in black armor with gold trim stood in-between ArmorMan and ProtoMan.

"Well I'll be, it's Signas!" ArmorMan said, "What a lucky day! I get to delete MegaMan, ProtoMan, and the master's worst enemy! This is great!"

"Trust me, you won't be deleting anyone this time, or any other time." Signas said.

"We'll see about that!" ArmorMan charged straight for Signas, but right before impact, he stopped. A beam sword was sticking through is back, impaled through his navi crest.

"You're armor is strong, but it can't take a concentrated strike." Signas said, "So charging me was certain failure and deletion."

"Now I get it." ArmorMan said, "Now I see why master Sigma is so concerned about you. But remember, even the best security can't stop the VIRUS!" Signas pulled his sword out of ArmorMan, and he completely broke down into the simplest of data.


End file.
